Broken Hearts can be Repaired
by Kari Kamiya1
Summary: Digimon: Is the world ending? Tai's changed, Sora's fainted...what's going to happen now? Taiora...could it be true...or only a rumor...
1. The Happening of Sora's Changes

Broken Hearts can be repaired  
This morning, Tai is sitting on the school fence. He's looking at the soccer field. It had been two years since he had seen agumon. It had been two years since he had started acting "unlike Tai" like Kari said. It had been two years since Sora started playing soccer again. It had been two years since Matt and Sora started dating.  
"What am I thinking!" Tai said to himself.  
Sora is playing on the soccer field with other boys. Matt is on the other side, watching.   
"It's good that Matt hadn't heard me!" Tai made a false laugh.  
He looked across. Matt is telling Sora something. Sora looked disappointed. Then, Matt left.   
"He must have gone to band practice." Tai thought.  
He looked. Suddenly, Sora fell on the floor.  
"Sora!" Tai shouted, and jumped off the fence.   
He quickly rushed to Sora.  
"Sora? Are you OK?" Tai asked.  
"Yes. Thanks, Tai. You're still my best friend." Sora laughed.  
Tai laughed back, a false laugh, still. Then, suddenly someone came over.   
"Tai? The soccer team captain? The soccer genius?" Someone said.   
"Wow! It really is Tai! Can I have your autograph?" Some other person said.   
"What?" Tai thought he had heard wrong.   
"That's why she's so good! She's best friend with Tai!" Another person said.   
"What?" Tai asked again.   
"Silly Tai! Didn't you know all those days you've become a famous soccer player?" Sora laughed really hard.   
"Famous? Me?" Tai is puzzled.  
"Like you don't know. You've been great on the soccer field! You made me want to play soccer again!" Sora said.  
"Really?" Tai is still puzzled.   
"Ha! Of course!" Sora laughed really hard.   
"She's laughing at me. I feel I'm in the wrong dimension. I don't remember being famous." Tai thought.   
Suddenly, Sora groaned again.   
"Sora!" Tai shouted.   
"I'm OK, really." Sora said.   
But Tai pulled Sora on the bench beside. The team started playing again. Sora pulled her pants up.   
"Sora? What happened?" Tai shouted.  
Sora's leg is covered with blood stripes.  
"I...I really don't know..."Sora said, then she fainted. Tai went crazy.   
"What could I do! Oh my! I wish I'm Matt, I'll know what to do. Matt is the best. She'll listen to Matt. It's my entire fault. If I wasn't here, it won't be. Matt's her...her boyfriend...he can do anything to her...I can't...but I have to." Tai said. Then, he hugged Sora up... 


	2. Tai's Confusing Problems

Broken Hearts can be Repaired  
"I'm doing this for Matt." Tai said out loud. Everyone would have thought he's lying.  
Soon, they reached the hospital. Everyone is looking at them.  
"I hope they don't get me wrong." Tai thought.  
In the hospital, Tai let Sora down. He told a nurse about her leg.  
"Really? Oh, I'll bring her in." The nurse said. She looked worried, and walked away to get a doctor.  
Tai let Sora on the chair, and sat down besides her, resting.  
"I really hope Matt's here." Tai said.  
"Matt?" A boy who is waiting right beside an old women said.  
"Yeah, Matt." Tai replied, a bit puzzled.  
"You mean the famous rock star, Matt?" The boy asked again.  
"Yes." Tai said, and searched in his mind how Matt is famous. He can't think of any piece of information of that.  
"What do you know! Do you know Matt?" The boy asked.  
"Yes, of course I do." Tai replied.  
"Wow! Am I lucky! Can you help me get his autograph?" The boy asked.  
"OK. Wait...I think Sora has one. She can get one any other time." Tai said, and pulled something out of Sora's pocket.  
"Thank you!" The boy walked over, looking grateful.  
"Your welcome." Tai said without much thinking.  
Just as the boy took the paper out of Tai's hand, he stood there.  
"Are you...are you..." the boy stammered.  
"Am I who?" Tai asked.  
"Are you Tai Kamiya?" The boy finally asked.  
"Of course I am." Tai replied.  
"Oh! Now I call myself lucky. Can I have your signature?" The boy looked surprised and happy.  
"Signature?" Tai thought he had heard wrong.  
"Yeah! Please?" The boy looked eager.  
"OK..." Tai's still confused. Is he really famous like Sora said?  
"Great!" The boy said, and took out a piece of paper and pen, and Tai signed it.  
"Thanks forever!" The boy said, and jumped back to his seat.  
Just then, the nurse came back... 


	3. You're not Tai!

Broken Hearts can be Repaired  
"Can you bring her to the emergency room?" The nurse asked.  
"OK..." Tai said. Emergency? Will Sora be OK?  
As soon as Tai arrived at the emergency room entrence, a doctor met him.  
"So she's the one? Yes...we'll bring her in...so don't worry..." The doctor said.  
"OK..." Tai said, and let her on the chair over there.  
"Bye. We'll phone you if she's awake." The doctor said.  
"OK..." Tai said, not knowing what to say.  
Tai gave the doctor his phone number, and walked away. He slowly stumbled home.  
"Hi! This..." Kari shouted to Tai, but did not call him by his name.  
"Hi...Kari.." Tai replied blankly.  
"How's it going today?" Kari asked.  
"Fine..." Tai said.  
"Oh! How many times do I have to tell you? Can't you act more like yourself?" Kari sighed.  
"I am Tai..." Tai said.  
"Oh course I know you're Tai! But...you don't act like Tai! The Tai I used to know two years ago..." Kari fell into memory.  
"Kari...?" Tai asked.  
"Who is it? Oh! You...I don't know you..." Kari looked into Tai.  
"Kari?" Tai looked really puzzled.  
"Come on! The Tai I used to know was happy, joyful, and always joking! He loved adventures, he loved fun, and he's always happy! But, are you?" Kari looked really annoyed.  
"Happy...joyful...adventurous..." Tai repeated those words again.  
"You don't know those words, don't you? Of course! You're not Tai. Not the Tai I used to know, anyway. I wonder what shall I call you everyday. Who are you?" Kari demended an answer.  
"I'm...Tai..." Tai did not know what to say.  
"You think I'll believe you?" Kari looked unhappy.  
"But..." Tai looked really sad.  
"You're not Tai! No!" Kari shook her head.  
"Kari..." Tai is looking ancious.  
"You've totally changed since the christmas two years ago. You're not Tai! I mean, are you anything like Tai? No! Not one bit! You're not even one tiny bit like Tai! You're not the Tai that lead us in the Digital World the first time. You're not the Tai the grouped us up to battle all evil that charged at us. You're not Tai! You don't own the crest of courage! You should have owned the crest of coward!" Kari's angry.  
"Kari..." Tai looked really knocked out for a second, then he rushed onto his bed.  
He lay on his bed. Was he really a coward? What had he done wrong? Maybe he should just get out of this world...  
"Tai?" Kari opened the door.  
Tai fell silent.  
"Tai!" Kari shouted.  
"Why..." Tai's still in thought.  
"Tai! What happened? I know something happened today! You're more depressed then ever! Though you're depressed every single day..." Kari said.  
"Sora..." Tai said.  
"What happened to her?" Kari looked worried.  
"She's...at the hospital..." Tai mumbled.  
"What!" Kari jumped.  
"She fell on the floor...something...the doctor didn't tell me..." Tai whispered.  
"Tai? You know she won't...wait a minute! Where's Matt? He has to know about this!" Kari said.  
"I'll phone him..." Tai stood up.  
"I'll do it!" Kari shouted, and ran out of the room.  
Tai sat down, he couldn't stand waiting at home... 


	4. More Of Sora's Problems

Broken Hearts can be repaired  
The next day...  
"How's Sora?" Tai asked.   
"Well..." The doctor wanted to say nothing.  
"Tell me!" Tai shouted, and dragged the dotor's clothes.  
"Careful!" The doctor shouted, and Tai let go.  
"Sorry..." Tai became afraid of himself. Why did he go out of control?  
"I quite understand. You quite care for her, don't you?" The doctor asked.  
"Well, she's my best friend..." Tai said.  
"Alright then. One thing to be sure, she's awake and fine. We moved her to a normal room. She's quite well, but very weak. We don't know what's causing this, it's an unknown sickness." The doctor said, but continued no more.  
"What!" Tai felt a hammer knocked his head.  
"You can visit her, she'll like her best friend to visit her. I'll lead you to her room. Her room number's 120. You probably can't find it. It's a big hospital!" The doctor said, and laughed, Tai didn't laugh.  
They walked through many turns, the doctor turned to everyone, and smiled at them, Tai just slowly followed. Soon, they arrived to where Sora is.  
"Tai?" Sora asked.  
"Yes, it's me..." Tai looked at the floor.  
"Where's Matt?" Sora asked.  
"I don't know...he didn't come...I told Kari...Kari phoned him yesterday..." Tai told her.  
"Oh..." Sora looked really disappointed.  
They both stared at each other. No sound was made. The doctor had left without saying goodbye.  
"Well Sora? I'll tell Matt to come tomorrow, OK?" Tai said. He didn't like Sora to be unhappy.  
"OK..." Sora replied, and looked on the hospital ceiling.  
"Sora? What did the doctor say?" Tai asked.  
"The doctor said some cells in me are dying...I'm not sure...he said I'll be OK..." Sora said, and Tai stood there, stunned.  
"Tai? Tai! Are you OK? You're the first person who had visited me and you hadn't said anything except a bunch of nonsense! Come on! I'm your best friend, so you tell me what you're thinking right this second!" Sora shouted.  
"I..." Tai ran out.  
"Tai! Don't go!" Sora shouted.  
A doctor came in.  
"No shouting, please." The doctor said.  
"OK..."Sora said, and looked really embarrassed.  
As Tai's back home, he lay on his bed. Why did Sora shout at me? Does she hate me? Tai looked up. He fell asleep...  
*Ring...*  
Who could be calling? Tai went to pick up the phone.  
"Hello? Tai speaking." Tai said in his tired tone.  
"It's Sora! She's fainted again! Come now!" A voice shouted, and hung up.  
"Oh! Bother..." Tai said, and got up, pulled on his shoes, and ran out... 


	5. More Visits

Broken Hearts can be Repaired  
At Matt's house...  
"Matt! Emergency! Sora's at the hospital! Sh'es fainted again! Come now!" Tai shouted.   
"Matt's not home!" Matt's father shouted, and came over.  
"Oops! Sorry..." Tai bowed his head, and ran out.  
At Mimi's house...  
"Mimi! Kari! Sora's at the hospital! She fainted!" Tai shouted.  
"What!" Mimi and Kari both jumped at the same time.  
"Meet you there!" Tai shouted, and he rushed out.  
"He sure is different! More like his old self!" Kari told Mimi.  
"Kari! Don't go back to that topic again!" Mimi said.  
"But that's why I came for you today!" Kari said.  
"I know. It's just...you know what happened yesterday! Why don't you give him a chance!" Mimi exclaimed.  
"You know I can't stand seeing him like this! He is my brother! But first, that's go find Sora!" Kari reminded Mimi.  
"Yes!" Mimi stood up, and they both started to wear their shoes.  
At the hospital...  
"Tai!" The group shouted at once, except Matt who didn't come.  
"Hey! Matt's Sora's boyfriend! Where is he?" Mimi asked.  
"His father said he's not home." Tai said.  
"Oh." Mimi quieted down.  
"Well...now that we're all here, that's go visit Sora!" Joe said.  
"Yeah! Bring us to her! Tai!" Mimi said.  
Kari glared at Mimi, as Tai started walking to Sora's room.  
In front of Sora's room...  
"Hey! What happened?" Mimi asked, though any of the others could have asked that question.  
Of course, because outside, a nurse stood there. None of the other rooms had anyone standing in front of it.  
"Without the doctor's permission, no one is to enter this room." The nurse said.  
"But we're her best friends!" Mimi whined.  
"No." The nurse said plainly.  
"Well, if you're so sure, then I guess we'll have to go..." Izzy said, and turned, but suddenly the door bursted open.  
"Are any of you by all means something called digi-destines?" A doctor asked.  
"Well..." Tai stumbled. Could they know what's digimons? Is it good for them to know?  
"Yes, we all are." Kari said.  
"Well, come on in." The doctor invited them.  
"I was checking on your friend here, and suddenly she burped out one word, digi-destines. I wonder who it is, or what is it. It seems that she wants to see you all badly." The doctor said.  
"Is she OK?" Tai asked, eager for an answer.  
""Everything's OK with her, but she won't wake. I think I found out what's wrong with her." The doctor told them.  
"At least we know she's fine." Joe said.  
"Well...I'll leave her to you all. Try to be quiet, and wait for her to wake up." The doctor said, and left.  
"Sora? It's me, Mimi! Your best friend except Tai!" Mimi said loudly when they walked in.  
Sora slept on the bed, groaning.  
"Sora!" Mimi shouted, and Sora woke with a start.  
"Oh...is Matt here..." Sora asked.  
"Well...he really cares about you...but we can't find him..." Mimi said, trying not to hurt Sora's feelings.  
"Oh..." Sora sighed.  
"Hey! We're all here! You should be happy!" Mimi said.  
"Thanks for all your caring..." Sora said.  
"Well...I guess you're OK..." T.K. said.  
"Yeah..." Kari added.  
"Perfect!" Joe said.  
"Fine..." Izzy said.  
"..." Tai said nothing.  
"Aren't you supposed to say something?" Mimi asked Tai.  
"It's OK..." Sora told her, so she just went away.  
"Well...I got to go..." Mimi said.  
"Me too!" Joe said.  
"Bye!" Izzy said.  
"See you!" T.K. and Kari said the same time, and smiled sweetly at each other.  
Everyone left, except Tai... 


	6. A Understading and More Crazyness

Broken Hearts can be Repaired  
"Sora?" Tai said.  
"Tai? Thanks...for how you brought me here...I don't know how I'll get through without you...it's just...where's Matt..." Sora said.  
"I know he really cares about you. He's probably hiding, because he doesn't want to see you sick!" Tai told her.  
"I guess..." Sora replied.  
Suddenly, the doctor rushed in.  
"Where are all your other friends? This is urgent news! This girl here has a..." The doctor began, but saw Sora.  
"Please continue..." Sora said.  
"Well...your protecting cells are hitting each other. It is like a kind of stuff we've seen before, but it's a bit different. The only way is the find someone with the same kind of protecting cells, destroy all of yours, and reborn them!" The doctor told Sora.  
"Well...will that be hard?" Tai asked.  
"To tell you the truth...it's really very hard..." The doctor said.  
"Still...we can't give up hope...I'll help..." Tai said, and rushed out.  
He ran and ran, finally arrived home, and phoned all his friends, telling them about it. Then he phoned Matt...but no one answered. He phoned Mimi, still no one answered.  
"Where are they? Anyway..." Tai began to plan. He'll make a small speech, right in school, and he'll try to get as much people to tryout to see if they have the same protection cell, as many as possible. And at all the blank times, he'll visit Sora, and help her... 


	7. Some Stupid Stuff

Broken Hearts can be Repaired  
The next day...  
"Izzy! Now...can you help me? I got this speech tomorrow, so remember me! And also, don't try to find me today, I'll be at Sora's! Except for 6:00, I'll be going to a speech in the university of Namja Hall!" Tai said, very quickly.  
"Tai! You're squishing yourself up!" Izzy told him.  
"Anything for her! She's still my best friend!" Tai shouted, and ran out to catch on his schedule.  
At the hospital...  
"Sora! Hi! Well...today...I brought homework for you...again...you still have to study..." Tai said.  
"Yeah! Thanks!" Sora is starting to love Tai's visits, but she really wanted Matt to come, and Mimi's missing, too.  
"Well...I have a speech, so I'll got to go!" Tai said, and waved.  
At home 3 days later...  
"Wow! I'll done 4 speeches today!" Tai told Kari.  
"Tai! You're a bit back to your old self...but you're still different..." Kari told him.  
"Kari..." Tai did not know what to say.  
"I just don't know how are you going to live through after Sora's OK..." Kari said, but Tai took no notice.  
Many days slowly passed, Matt and Mimi's still missing, and Tai rushed back and forth every single day...  
"...So, please help my best friend, Sora." Tai always ended his speeches that way.  
At the hospital...  
"Sora! Do you need a cup of water?" Tai asked her.  
"No thanks..." Sora said.  
"I'll try to get Matt to come, and I probably won't come..." Tai told her.  
"Oh..." Sora looked disappointed.  
"If he still can't come, I'll come..." Tai told her, and Sora smiled.  
"Thanks...maybe you should take a rest, Tai. After all..." Sora said.  
"It's OK! Anything for you! Pal!" Tai said, and Sora laughed, but her face is as pale as ever.  
Tai went out the door, and met the doctor.  
" She's getting quite weak...I just want to remind you...you hadn't tried yourself yet..." The doctor said.  
"How could I be so stupid! Of course! Myself!" Tai said, and followed the doctor to a room, he got some of his blood cells out, and the doctor worked with his computer... 


	8. Depressed, More then Ever

Broken Hearts can be Repaired  
"This...you really want to hear this...your protection cell is exactly the same as your friends! Will you give some for her?" The doctor said brightly.  
"I'll do anything for her..." Tai said, but did not look as happy as expected.  
"Are you her boyfriend?" The doctor asked.  
"No! No! Certainly not! Her boyfriend's my other best frend!" Tai shouted.  
"Hey! Calm down! It must be hard to have your best friends as a couple..." The doctor said.  
"Yeah..." Tai said.  
"But where's her boyfriend?" The doctor said, and Tai flushed.  
"I don't know..." Tai said.  
"But do you love her?" The doctor asked.  
"No! I just care about her!" Tai said.  
"Oh..." The doctor said.  
At the Kamiya's...  
Why am I so stupid? Why am I doing this for Sora? The doctor had told me the operation is to begin tommorrow, and I can't visit her...and also the chance is really small...she might die...the rest of what the doctor said he remembered no more...  
A the hospital a day later...  
"Sora! Don't give up strength! Matt's waiting for you!" Tai told Sora.  
"But..." Sora tried to say, but let out a tear.  
"I'll be waiting..." Tai said, in the entire world, my protection cell is the same as hers...  
A long time passed, and the operation finished...  
"It's a success! But no one can visit her now, because she's rebuiling her cells, and will be OK in 20 days, back to normal!" The doctor said.  
"The risk?" Tai asked.  
"Oh...If any kind of virus attacked her now...she'll die..." The doctor darkened, as well as Tai.  
Back at the Kamiya's...  
"What am I suppose to do! I can't even think straight now!" Tai shouted.  
"Tai! She'll be OK...I'll been talking to her...she's strong!" Kari said, but Tai still took no notice.  
19 days later, at the hospital...  
"We're sorry..." All of the doctors and the nurses said.  
"What's wrong?" Tai looked confused, then scared.  
"No! No! This is impossible!" He screamed! Sora is dying! This is unacceptable! All those work...all those days...all gone...all gone...impossible! He rushed into Sora's room, and he saw Sora, lying, trying to breath...hardly feeling anything, and he sobbed...hard...sobbed...Sora...sobbed...gone...gone...no...impossible...no...no...no!  
"SORA~!" Tai screamed, yelled, and shouted, really loud, the whole hospital, the whole neighborhood, and the whole city...they heard...  
Tai kept on sobbing, hard... 


	9. A Nonsence of Singing

Broken Hearts can be Repaired  
"Tai?" It's Sora's voice.  
"I must be...dreaming..." Tai sobbed.  
"Tai!" Sora shouted, and Tai stood up.  
"Sora? You..." Tai said.  
"Tai...you called me back, your sound...I can hear it...I'm safe now..." Sora told him, and Tai sobbed of happiness.  
At the Kamiya's...  
Tai sat on the sofa, not knowing what to do. Sora's probably out...playing...with...Matt...  
"Tai! You look like you're dead!" Kari shouted at him, but he didn't even lookat her, so Kari went out.  
*ring...* The telephone rang...  
"Hello? Tai speaking..." Tai said.  
"This is Sora...Tai? Just want to tell you that...for your help...I want you to go with me to the park to talk, I want to say thank you..." Sora said.  
"OK..." Tai said, and hung up.  
At night...  
"Sora?" Tai asked.  
"Tai! I really want to thank you! But can you do one last thing for me? Sora pleaded.  
"Anything for you..." Tai said.  
"Great! Can you sing for me?" Sora asked.  
"I can't sing! Ask Matt! He's a rock star!" Tai looked surprised.  
"Please?" Sora pleaded.  
"Oh! Alright..." Tai said, and started.  
  
"Tears and flowers~  
Ain't it different~  
I don't know how to begin~  
Or how to end it~  
Rare Occasions~  
Am I crazy~  
I chose across~  
I know how I am~  
So I wonder, yes I do~  
Can you go on a date with me?"  
  
Tai sang... 


	10. Rumors...maybe...

Broken Hearts can be Repaired  
"That was sweet!" Sora said.  
"Really? Wait a minute...the last sentence...I really don't mean it! I..." Tai said.  
"Tai! Where did that song come from?" Sora asked.  
"Well...it just popped out in my head...I think I made it up..." Tai said.  
"Well...Tai? My answer is yes!" Sora said, and laughed.  
"But Matt..." Tai said.  
"Come on! Just once?" Sora asked.  
"Ok..." Tai answered.  
So...they went on a date...  
"Tai? Today's a wonderful day!" Sora said.  
"I agree!" Tai laughed, and Sora giggled.  
Just as they turned, they saw Matt and Mimi walking over, also giggling and laughing.  
"Tai?" "Mimi?" Matt and Sora said at the same time. Tai and Mimi ran on each side, away.  
"Mimi!" "Tai!" They shouted, but they both ran, away.  
"Sora! I can explain!" Matt said.  
"Matt! I don't think you need to explain..." Sora shook her head.  
"Don't...I..." Matt didn't know what to say.  
"That's stop our special relationship." Sora said, and ran.  
Sora ran and ran, until she came to the soccer field, Tai's there, also. Sora ran into Tai's armes.  
"Tai..." Sora cried.  
She could feel it. Tai...Matt...their relationship...anything...  
"Sora? I think Matt can..." But before Tai finished, Sora said:  
" I don't care...Tai...I know you care a lot for me...thank you so much...I don't know..." Sora cried.  
"Sora! I do care for you! I don't want you crying!" Tai said, but Sora kept on crying.  
So Tai held up Sora's head by his hand.  
"Tai..." Sora looked really grateful.  
"Sora...I love you..." Tai said.  
"Tai...I love you too..." Sora said.  
They both looked at each other, and smiled, and both hugged each other tightly, as if they're afraid that the other might let go... 


End file.
